Increasingly, wireless network providers are utilizing wireless local area networks, including but not limited to networks based on the IEEE 802.11 (WiFi), the IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX) specifications and/or other wireless specifications (e.g., EDGE, GPRS, UMTS), to provide connectivity to wide area networks such as the Internet. In many cases, wireless networks utilize inexpensive consumer premises equipment (CPE) that provide a cheaper alternative to more traditional wired networks (e.g., cable, telephone, and satellite networks) that typically require high-fixed costs for the installation and maintenance of expensive head-end equipment.
Despite the cost-savings of wireless network CPE, the deployment of wireless networks may still require substantial up-front capital investment. Typically, wireless networks utilize line-of-sight transmission technologies that propagate radio signals within localized geographic regions. Thus, deployment of wireless networks over large geographic regions may require substantial numbers of otherwise inexpensive CPE. If wireless network providers, such as individuals, businesses and/or governments, desire to offer Internet connectivity to users on a free or reduced-cost basis (e.g., to encourage build out of Internet access), the deployment and maintenance of wireless network technology may result in little to no return on investment (ROI).
Currently, many wireless network providers offset these expenses by charging subscription fees to users for wireless access to the Internet. Other wireless network providers may charge other types of fees, including but not limited to hourly or usage-based fees for accessing the Internet. In each case, however, charging a fee to a user incurs significant overhead and requires additional costs for maintaining user information in confidence. Thus, what is needed are systems and methods for providing wireless access to the Internet that encourage Internet build-out and permit wireless network providers to recoup their ROI.